Dream Lover
by JadeRios
Summary: MirAndy. Dream lover come rescue me…


I lay myself down to sleep, my mind running a million miles a minute.

I close my eyes. And wait. In my dreams she comes to me, slides in to bed behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"Mmm…your back" I say every night, continually wishing that this surreal torture never ends.

"Always" I can hear her smiling as she speaks and I turn in her arms to face her. The white teeth now bared in an extraordinary smile offsets the silver hair resting upon our shared pillow. Glorious. She is a goddess.

I reach out my hands and caress a face that solely materializes in my subconscious. The darkness of the room is lit by the soft glow of the moonlight filtering through the thin drapes in my bedroom. Even in the dark her azure eyes gleam and sear into mine.

"I missed you" I can't help the single tear that runs down my cheek at the thought of how this could never be real, how I can never hold the woman of my dreams in my arms.

I lean forward to close the distance between our faces and our lips collide hungrily. Slowly, ever so slowly, my lips part and her tongue finds its way to mine, seeking out it's mate.

Our arms tighten around necks and waists to bring our naked bodies flush against each other. I can't help but let out a moan of longing and satisfaction. My body awakens as if coming out of a coma. Everywhere our bodies touch is aflame and my soul finds solace in the mutual heat our bodies are creating.

When the need for oxygen becomes to much we break apart and my hands reacquaint themselves with the luscious curves of my lover. My lips caress her neck, her skin is like silk and immediately flushes as I mark her as mine. I suck on her pulse point drawing out a moan so sensual I can feel it in my core. I slide my hands to her sides and plant them firmly on the bed in order to lift myself away from her body.

I lift one leg over her and straddle her lower abdomen. We moan in unison as our pussy's almost come into contact with each other. Pleasure so close yet just out of reach.

I lean forward and lavish her breast with my mouth as my other hand strokes the other. I alternate kissing and sucking on her dusty pink nipples drawing out breathy whimpers from my lover's mouth. She is trembling and I know she is close.

I shift my body lower to rest between the junction of her legs as I trail hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down her abdomen past her belly button. Her arousal assaults my senses as I bring my face close to her soaking pussy.

I lose my self in her scent, sweet and addicting. I part her lips with my hands and dip my tongue into her folds tasting her, relishing the taste of her nectar. My personal ambrosia, I drink as if it held the secret immortality itself. A lifetime I could spend kissing, tasting drinking, savoring her. Only her.

I take my time circling her clit with my tongue hitting her sweet spots as she writhes and her words of appreciation become louder.

"Oh god yessss…..please….please don't stop." As if I could tear my self away from the vision of sensuality I am currently feasting on.

I eat her out, my movements increasing in speed as I take her clit in between my lips and begin to suck knowing this will drive her to the edge.

"Oh…OH…god…soo good…yes please….I'm so close….soo"

Her legs are trembling around my shoulders and I slide one finger into her drenched pussy. She is coming hard around my finger and I feel her inner walls grip the single appendage.

She bucks one last time and a single word escapes her lips in the throes of ecstasy.

"Andrea."

She pulls me up into her arms, which are still shaking from the force of her orgasm, and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I smile against her lips.

"I love you."

"And I, you, my sweet." She replies with a breathtaking smile.

Her lips part, as she goes to speak again, when a loud obtrusive noise invades our time together…

My goddess is fading as I slowly gain consciousness once again.

I awake to find my bad empty as I do every morning. And the tears follow.

"Miranda…" I whisper, begging her to come back, to be real, to take me in her arms and love me as I do her, in my dreams.

My only answer is the ringing of my alarm clock and silent sound of my tears falling down my cheeks.


End file.
